A Paradise for Me
by BlazeAngelDragon
Summary: The wolves thoughts on the journey to paradise. If you haven't seen the last few episodes don't read you have been for warned.


I don't own Wolf's Rain. I hope you like.

This is about everyone's thoughts on the journey to paradise. A reflection on the whole series, so don't read if you haven't seen last few episodes.

A Paradise For Me Kiba (as he lies in the snow as the Earth freezes over) 

I have always searched for a place called 'Paradise'.

I believe that it is the one place I can call 'home'.

Humans are still a mystery to me, but I am learning

that everything has a purpose in this world.

I know in my heart we will make it, but what is it

to me? I know that the other wolves look to me for this

answer. Can I really say I know when I am asked

"Kiba what is paradise like?" by the young one.

I don't understand yet what purpose the five of us has in

this world. Do wolves really have the power to open

paradise?

It has been so long since we started I don't remember

how long ago it was. I have grown ever fond of them

all even Blue. Now that Cheza is in danger how can

I not protect her. The flower always calls to me, just

like the voice in my heart that says 'search'.

After all of this was it worth it.

To loose them and Cheza too.

It always seems like I am alone

is that my destiny to always be alone.

They didn't have to go did they?

Have I caused it?

Toboe was the first, his death is still

a mystery on why he got shot.

Darcia, he tried to take everything and

in the end it killed him, but not before

he took some lives. Poor Blue she was just

protecting Cheza. Then Hige telling me to

go on without him. I had no choice Cheza

had to be saved. Tsume said the Hige to be

put down poor guy. Tsume was the last

thing I had, I should have killed Darcia for

what he did to them all. Cheza what did

she mean when she said 'This one will be

waiting for you'. Is to be alone my cursed

for being 'the wolf'? Well it

doesn't matter now I can't seem

to keep my eyes open...

Tsume (as he dies on the rock) 

How did it come to this?

My pack being killed was

that part of it? This scar is my

undying memory of that day.

Meeting that damn Kiba changed

everything about me, or was I really

find with being a loner, a traitor, and a thief?

Traveling with them has been a rough

road. Was this thing Kiba called 'paradise'

real? It seems like I asked myself that

everyday. Cheza give me the chills,

but she grew on me after a while.

That kid was always pushing me on

"Let's go Tsume!" or "Come Tsume!"

"I won't whine anymore!" Poor Hige I

never got around to forgiving him. Blue

how did that half breed make it this far.

It seems I miss under stood her strength

From the time we first met back

in freeze city. Well I hope paradise

will be waiting for you Kiba.

"Lets meet again next time."

My body won't move anymore, go

get that bustard, Darcia, make him

pay...(howling)

**Hige **(as he sits next to Blue dieing)

Who knew it would end like this?

Blue, I don't want her to go.

How could I let this happen?

It didn't start out that way.

I was always on the run and

I didn't know why.

Jagara used me, to get to

The packs of wolves and

even tried to get me to me

to betray my friends. If I had

really gotten the chance

I would have killed her myself.

Who knew that in Freeze City

that everything would start.

Meeting Kiba changed my life

from the moment I saw him

in the lying there in the cage.

We started on a journey to 'paradise'

whatever that was. It didn't matter

as long as I was moving.

The runt really grew on me as

I watched him grow into a wolf.

He is dead thanks to that stupid

hunter and Darcia had to kill

Blue why couldn't he leave her

alone. I smell Tsume coming good

I am in real pain here. Darcia's

fangs have really become

those of a wolf's.

"Tsume." "I want you to do it

with your own fangs."

"Or am I still a traitor to you?"

"Lets meet again next time...."

**Blue **(as she dies lying next to Hige)

Why does everything end

like I don't want it to? Why

did Pops have to die? Toboe

didn't have to get shoot.

The day Quent's son found me

and brought me home I had

no idea of who or what I was.

I was happy being a pet.

Even when they were killed,

Pops still kept me and I stayed by

his side. I why even happy hunting

the wolves if that is what he wanted.

Then I met Cheza and found out the

I was part wolf. All the wolves were nice,

but couldn't understand me. We went

in search of 'paradise'.

How could I ever face

Pops again? I did finally and for a short

while he was okay with it.

Cher showed me kindness

as well as friendship.

We have a similar goal.

She become ever close to me.

When died it was hard to believe.

Even at that we all kept going.

The one that really changed

my life out of all of the wolves

was Hige. He showed me

appetence with what I was.

He showed he get care and even if

I couldn't get to 'paradise'

I was with him. Then he was

there for me when Pops died.

Then when Darcia tried to get

Cheza I had to stop him. Then

all I could see was blurs. "Hige,

is that you?" I am glad for that...

**Toboe** (as he dies in Quent's arms)

How did my life get to this?

Was it when Grannie died or

when I met Tsume and the others?

Or was it when I killed Lera's bird?

The journey in search of 'paradise'

was a long one. I even earned a

nickname 'runt' and/or 'kid'.

I had friends and a purpose again.

Traveling with them was fun and

a learning experience. Even then

I still had compassion for humans

and all living creatures. The others

didn't understand what humans

meant to me. I was a dog, but

I really liked being with them.

What the people wanted with

Cheza I didn't know because

why would they want our paradise.

Paradise to me was harmony

with all living things and wolves.

Even sometimes it couldn't be

helped if something had to be killed.

The walrus had tried to kill Kiba.

Why was Hige so upset in that city?

Was it his collar or something else?

Hige couldn't have betrayed us like

Tsume thinks. I couldn't believe

it if he had.

I told Blue I would protect

him and so I did. Now we

are both shot and dying. Sorry

Blue I tried. Grannie, he pets

me like you did. "Just let

me sleep here for a while."

Grannie is that you, will

I go home with you?

I am going to be with her again...

Everyone (all of the wolves, but Blue) 

Paradise for me is home.

Paradise for me is my only hope to live.

Paradise for me is my purpose in life.

Paradise for me is harmony in the world.

Paradise for me will be found somewhere in my heart.

Paradise is where we will meet again.

(Everyone after world is reborn)

Why does it seem like I have forgot something important?

Why do I feel as if I am missing something?

Missing a part of me that I lost.

Like there is something out there that I need to find. (Cars honk, and motorcycle stops)

Like something is calling my name wanting me to find it and remember. (I look up as bag crumbles and kitten meows) I run for it and I remember the

search for paradise and we have found it together, all of us.

The humans helped us too as did the part wolf. The wolf is me will help me find them. (Now Blue, Cher, Hubb, and Quent too) I have found my paradise with you all.

That is a paradise should be.

That is what a paradise has to be.

That is a paradise for everyone.

That is a paradise for us.

That is a paradise for me.

Hope you liked it. I would like some reviews please. Remember I don't own Wolf's Rain.


End file.
